New School Troubles
by aliceeyy-chan
Summary: When Sakura comes to a new school. What will happen? SakuSasu and other pairings...I'm not gonna write this story anymore...it will mostly be written by tesscakes -29/12/09 DISCONTINUED, the girl who was supposed to write this, bailed on me...sorry-
1. New School

**New School Troubles**

**

* * *

Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. JUST THIS STORYLINE

* * *

Chapter 1 – New School

**Normal P.O.V.**

Knock Knock

"Wake up darling"

"Hnn" she said grunting, while still half asleep

"Get up or you'll be late for your first day at your new school"

She looked up at her clock **8:10am **"Shit!!!" she said as she fell out of bed. "Coming down soon, mum"

_I'll start at the beginning. Her name is Haruno Sakura. She lived in America, but her mum and she had to come to Tokyo, Japan because of her mum's work, but now she'll be starting yr11and her mum made her work promise that they could stay here for the next 2 yrs at least. Sakura's 16 years old and her birthday is on the 29__th__ of January. She had pink hair (which is natural) with green emerald eyes. _

She gets up and goes to her wardrobe, and looks for something to wear. She pulls out a baby blue tank top and black mini-skirt. "This will do" she said to her self, also pulling out a pink cardigan. She brushes her teeth quickly and runs down stairs to pick up a piece of toast and runs out the door.

While eating the piece of toast she started walking down the direction of school. When she finished eating (which took about 3 minutes) she kept walking and said "Where the hell is this Kohona Leaf High?!"

"Just around the corner" said a male voice

She turned around to see a teen about the age of herself, in black khaki pants and a dark blue top. He had raven short spiky hair with onyx eyes, he was pretty hot.

"Excuse me" she asked

"hn" he grunted not wanting to repeat himself.

They looked at each other. Then they kept walking, not saying anything else.

'_He not that bad looking, but can't say much about his personality though.' Thought Sakura _

'_She's …um…' Sasuke began to think_

'_**HOT' **_

'_humm…What?! Who are you?'_

'_**I'm you, well your inner self… anyway, now ask her name and if she's single'**_

'_WHAT?! No way'_

'_**WHY?! She's hot' **_

'_No she's not'_

'_**Yes she is. Now be a good boy and ask her for her number'**_

'_NO'_

'_**YES'**_

'_Shut up' and with that he mentally just kicked him._

* * *

When they both reached school, they were both greeted by a blonde headed boy. 

"Hey teme," he said looking behind the raven head "Who's that?"

"Hn" he grunted

"um…Hi I'm Haruno Sakura"

"Hi Sakura, I'm Uzumaki Naruto and he's Uchiha Sasuke," he was looking at Sakura up and down, "Hey, your hot"

"Um…thanks" _'I think'_

"Shut up, dobe"

"Don't call me that!!"

"Hn, Dobe"

"Teme"

When they stopped arguing a girl walked up to Naruto and said "Hi N-Naruto-kun" she looked at Sasuke "Hi S-Sasuke-san"

"Hn"

"Hey Hinata-chan, this is Haruno Sakura. Sakura this is Hyuuga Hinata"

"H-hi S-sakura"

"Hi Hinata"

"Y-you're new a-aren't you?" Sakura nodded "H-have you s-signed in?" Sakura shook her head. "T-then y-you better go, I-I'll take y-you"

"Okay"

"Bye Naruto, bye Sasuke"

When Hinata and Sakura left Sasuke said "Thank God she's not a fan girl"

"Yer, otherwise you'll be dead, teme" Naruto said laughing

"Whatever" hitting Naruto on the head

"Ouch, teme"...death glare from you know who "Don't hurt me"

_**With Hinata and Sakura**_

"Um… Hinata,"

"Y-yes"

"If you don't mind me asking, do you always stutter?" Hinata blushed and nodded

They were quiet for the rest of the way.

"H-here y-you are. I'll b-better be going, B-bye"

"Thanks Hinata, see you around" Hinata nodded and walked off

**

* * *

A/N: **Hope you like it so far. Review and tell me if you want to add something 

Review!!! Review!!! Review!!! Review!!! Review!!! Review!!! Review!!! Review!!!


	2. New principal, 2nd meeting

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. JUST THIS STORYLINE

* * *

Chapter 2- New principal, 2nd meeting

She knocked on the door. "Come in" said a voice from the inside. She opened the door to find a woman behind a desk, checking though some files.

"Um.. hi I'm Haruno Sakura…"

"The new student," she lifted her head up to look at her, Sakura nodded "Well, welcome to Kohona Leaf High. My name is Ms Tsunade, I'm the school's principal" she said while getting up to shake her hand. She was like 50 but she was really pretty for a 50 year old and she had gigantic breasts. "Here's your schedule."

"Thank you"

"Welcome," she said going to sit back down "Now you better get back to class" Sakura bowed and left.

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

On my way out of the office I bumped into something.

THUD

I fell on the floor. "Watch it" I scowled, then looked up to the smirking Uchiha.

"Hi yourself" he said still smirking, helping me up

"Thanks" '_you bastard'_ I mumbled

"Hn"

BELL RINGS

He walked away with a small hand gesture of a bye. Waving back I looked at my timetable

_Haruno, Sakura_ **Timetable**

Homeroom – Mr Jiraiya; room 301 (20 mins)

Period 1- History – Mr Kakashi; room 101 (40 mins)

Period 2- Music – Miss Asuma; room 221 (40 mins)

Period 3- Maths – Miss Anko; room 200 (40 mins)

LUNCH (50 mins)

Period 4- English – Ms Kurenai; room 310 (40 mins)

Period 5- FREE (40 mins)

Period 6- PE – Mr Gai; room GYM (40 mins)

(School starts at 8:30am and ends at about 1:50 pm)

**

* * *

A/N: **So sorry it's really short, I'll try to make the next longer. 

Review!!! Review!!! Review!!! Review!!! Review!!! Review!!! Review!!! Review!!!


	3. Perverts galore

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. JUST THIS STORYLINE

* * *

Chapter 3 – Perverts galore 

**Normal P.O.V.**

She looked at her watch 'Crap, homeroom already started' she looked around for room 301. Once she found it (which was about 5 mins later) she walked in and the classroom went completely silent. Everyone was staring at her, even the teacher. What?! Was he looking at her intently with… lust??

'_Great my teacher might be a pervert'_

He stood up and circled her and was mumbling "good… great"

'_Wait... correction... he __is__ a pervert'_

Suddenly the class yelled out "Get away from her, you perv!!!" That put him back to his senses.

"Go sit down next to Sasuke. Sasuke raise your hand"

SILENCE

"Fine don't"

"Oh it doesn't matter I can find him, Mr Jiraiya"

"Call me Jiraiya" he said trying to be seductive (**Key word: trying**) which just ended up sounding really...um...what's the word...perverted, that's it.

"Okay" she said as she went down to sit next to Sasuke who she found not very easily as he was hid pretty well by all these fan girls. But as she was walking up she noticed many guys staring at her with the same look the teacher had lust.

'_What's with this school is everyone here a sex-crazed maniac'_

'_**I don't know it's probably because were so hot'**_

'_huh…who are you?'_

'_**I'm you, well the inner Sakura, anyway stop complaining you get to sit next to Mr hotty hot over there'**_

'_He's not hot'_

'_**YES he is'**_

'_NO he's not. Go away'_

She sat down and the perverted teacher marked the role.

BELL RINGS

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

I get up to leave and then I notice that as I leave all the guys except Sasuke (who's too busy trying to get away from the fan girls), Naruto and 2 other guys (who also seem to have fan girls) are staring at me and are following me out. As soon as I get out of the room, I run to find my next class.

'_God, that was weird'_

'_**Yer, I know they were staring at us like we were and lollypop'**_

'_Yer, …wait I thought I told you to get out of my head'_

'_**Well you did but I can't go anywhere, I'm a part of you'**_

'…_great...'_

I made it to class before the teacher did and I found a seat in the front and sit down. And right on que Sasuke, a guy from homeroom and a girl walk through the door and they took a seat in a line going up starting from the 2nd. And like on que a flock of girls fly to him and talk and try to impress him (key word: **try**), but all he did was sink into his seat and stare of into the distance. I must have been staring at him during my thoughts because he was looking back at me so I turned around and looked out the window and blushed lightly.

After a while I feel a tap on my shoulder and so I turn around to see …

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

As soon as I sit down in history it's like a code sent to all the fan girls to come to me. But I can't help notice Sakura looking at me, so I look at her. She realises and turns around. And…blushes

'_Did she blush?'_

'_**yer, a der'**_

'_hn…What are you still doing here?'_

'_**you can't get rid of me, I'm attached to you somehow'**_

'_hn'_

'_**Go over there and tell her to come here'**_

'_hn'_

'_**Why not?'**_

'_Because I don't what too'_

'_**You can't just leave her there by herself, all those guys over there look like there gonna rape her or something'**_

'_hn'_

'_**go over there'**_

'_hn'_

'_**don't ignore me'**_

'_shut up'_

'_**I won't until you go ask her to come here'**_

'_hn'_

'_**fine don't listen, I'll just keep talking. LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA'**_

'_Fine I'm going'_

'_**That's better, Now go'**_

I get up and tap her shoulder and she turn's around to see me.

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Hi Sasuke"

"Hey do you wanna…"

"Hey who's this?" asked a female voice. Sasuke turns around to see Neji and Tenten standing next to him

"Hi I'm Haruno Sakura"

"Hi I'm Tenten and this is Hyuuga Neji"

"Hyuuga… as in your related to Hinata"

"Yer"

"Hey, Sakura do you wanna sit with us?"

"Erm…ok, Thanks Tenten"

They all sat down and Tenten and Sakura talked.

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

**Back at hie seat...**

'_**You missed your chance'**_

'_hn'_

'_**don't you care'**_

'_no'_

'_**you know you can't lie to me right? I'm you remember'**_

'_hn'_

'_**FINE, don't talk to me'**_

'_hn'_

'_**FINE'**_

'_hn'_

'_**FINE'**_

'_hn'_

'_**FINE'**_

'_hn'_

**NORMAL P.O.V.**

While Sasuke was having a fight with…well… himself, Tenten and Sakura were talking… about, well...him.

"So Sakura-chan, have you and Sasuke got a …connection?"

"…connection?? what do you mean Ten-chan?"

"I mean are you too involved… like dating?"

"WTF?! NO I just met him" she yelled. Which snapped Sasuke from his daze talking…well yelling at his inner self.

**

* * *

A/N: **It's longer!!!! Yea!!!!! Well…it's kinda a small cliffy. 

Review!!! Review!!! Review!!! Review!!! Review!!! Review!!! Review!!! Review!!!


	4. Misunderstandings

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. JUST THIS STORYLINE

Warning: OCCness

* * *

Chapter 4 – Misunderstandings

* * *

Recap: 

"_I mean are you too involved… like dating?"_

"_WTF?! NO I just met him" she yelled. Which snapped Sasuke from his daze talking…well yelling at his inner self. _

End of Recap

* * *

The whole class went silence after Sakura's...little...out burst. They were just staring wondering what the hell just happened when. 

POOF!!

A young teacher with gray haired walked though the door, with a perverted book in his hand written by...well... who'd of guessed the king of perverts, Mr Jiraiya. He walked across the room to his desk and sat down still reading his book. Sakura by now still hadn't thought of anything to explain her outburst so she decided to...

"Sir, why are you here so late?" she asked to teacher. He took his nose out of the book and looked around to find the person who was disrupting his reading. And his eyes guided him to a pink-haired girl.

"Well, you must be a new student...right?"

"Well...yes, but"

"Very well my name is Mr Katashi, and you are..."

"Haruno Sakura"

"Well Miss Haruno, I was coming here when i got lost on the road of life, where..." he was explaining, when most of the class just yelled

"LIAR!!" he sighed and then sat back down in his chair. Sakura did the same.

"Sakura," Tenten said "he's always late and we never do anything is his class except talk, so just think of it as an extra free, and this is for the tests just study for this. This is basically what we do for the year." Sakura sighed, accepted the book and put in on the table and moved more comfortable into her seat.

**Normal P.O.V.**

After fighting off the fangirls, which took a while. Cause there so damn stubborn. He looked over at Sakura, and saw that she was just as bored, maybe even boreder (if that's a word, well...it is now) as he was (if that is humanly possible). Well class moved on as usual but Sakura got a couple of looks from guys. And those guys got death glares from a certain Uchiha. Which scared them off for a while. But he didn't notice that the only reason he knew that Sakura was getting lust-looks was because he was staring at her. But this wasn't going unnoticed. No. This was noticed by none other than his friend and rival, Neji Hyuuga.

Sasuke still was staring until he felt a paper note thrown at the back of his head he picked it up and it said...

_'Is it just me, or are you staring at Sakura_

_Neji'_

And instead of writing a response he scrunched it up and threw it back at Neji, then turned around and gave him a death glare. Which Neji gave back.

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

**_'I think you should just get up and make her yours'_**

_'No way'_

**_'Why not? She looks bored. You should go and give her some company'_**

_'Have you been talking to inner-Katashi?'_

**_'...Maybe'_**

_'...I rest my case'_

**_'But that's not the point. The point is you need to stop looking and go do something'_**

_'Now you're getting annoying'_

_**'Geez, only trying to help...'**_

_'K...thanks'_

**_'...us get laid'_**

_'You really are a pervert'_

**_'But, I'm you. So your calling yourself one'_**

_'Go to hell'_

_**'Meet you there' and with that the inner-Sasuke stopped**_

**

* * *

Normal P.O.V. **

After class... 

Class had finally finished and everyone was now packed up and ready to leave. But as usual fangirls can back so Neji and Sasuke were swarmed. Sakura surprised Tenten by showing her that she also had some fanboys that she was trying to get away from. She still noticed the lustful looks she was getting and before they could make there move she sprinted with the fanboys close behind her. Following Sakura's lead Tenten, Sasuke and Neji sprinted out the door aswell.

Finally after running away from the fangirls and fanboys, they made it to Music class.

_'Thank god,' Sakura thought 'now a class that I like'_

**_'Yer but look Sasuke is in this class as well, so is Tenten and Neji'_**

_'Mmm, interesting' _

"Sakura" Sakura came back from thinking with her her inner, and turned around to Tenten.

"Hey Tenten, I didn't know you did music"

"Well, I didn't know you did either" replied Tenten "Well these are my best-friends. This is Hinata, she stutters alot but that will change someday."

"Hi Hinata" said Sakura

"H-hi S-sakura" replied Hinata nervously

"See, now this is Ino, she a real loud mouth. She can't shut up" Tenten said teasingly

"Thanks Ten-chan," Ino said sarcastically "Hi Sakura"

"Hi Ino"

"S-sakura-chan, w-would you like to s-sit w-with us?"

"Yer, you should Sakura-chan"

"Yer, we could always have another bestfriend"

"Thanks you guys" said Sakura happily and sat down

**With the guys...**

"Teme, you finally made it"

"Shut up dobe"

"Is Shikamaru sleeping again?" asked Neji

"Hn" grunted you-know-who

"Yer, how much can that guy sleep?," replied Naruto "I'll go wake him" he said as he got up

Once he left

"Sasuke," started Neji "Why were you staring at Sakura?"

* * *

Cliffy!!!! Yay!!!

**A/N:** Um... sorry if you read this and it doesn't make sense (talking to loyal readers) i change where they were sitting. And just to clear stuff up there sitting against the walk in a line. Tenten in 2nd row, Sakura sitting next to Tenten, Sasuke behind Tenten, and Neji behind Sasuke. Anyway, sorry for the mix up.

Hope you like the story.

Please review,

aliceeyy-chan

**Me: The more reviews i get means the faster i make the next chapter**

**Naruto: But isn't that** **bribery**

**Me: Yer, but then I'll will know who's reading. Cause if not that may people are reading there isn't that much need to do it fast.**

**Naruto: Oh**

**Neji: So you guys beter give her the reviews, cause I really want to know why he was staring**

**Shika: Troublesome, more likely you want to know if your dating Tenten**

**Neji: ...No...that's not why (gulps)**

**Sasuke: hn**


	5. Singing into other's hearts

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. JUST THIS STORYLINE

**Warning: OCCness**

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I had the worst writer's block. Sorry. Please answer poll at the bottom.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Singing ways into other's heart

**Note:** That I switched the teachers so Anko is now teaching music and Asuma is teaching Maths.

* * *

Recap:

_"Sasuke," started Neji "Why were you staring at Sakura?"_

End of Recap

* * *

"Well…" Neji was getting impatient and that's something as he's Mr Hyuga-with-Hyuga-calmness-and-shit

"Hello class" came a random voice at the front of the class room "My name is Miss Anko, and you are in this class because you can sing and/or play and instrument well, right?"

"Yes Miss" replied the class

"Now will everyone please sit in their seats and…" she looked at Shikamaru "WAKE UP, Shikamaru!!!"

"Yes Miss" replied a groggy Shikamaru

"Well since everyone has settled we'll introduce the new student," she look thought her list till she found…

"Haruno, Sakura"

"Yes??" Sakura inquired

"Can you please stand up, and tell us something about yourself?"

"Ok" she replied and stood up "My name is Sakura, I'm 16. I like…chocolate? and I hate fangirls, fanboys, wannabes, bitches, snobs, and I think that's it…oh and also I hate it when people mess with me or my friends. SO DON'T!" as she finished she sat back down.

"Okayyy. That was a long list. But now we are going to do some duet work. So I would like for each student to be partnered with a person of the opposite gender"

Everyone stood up and went to go find a partner. Shikamaru went with Ino, Neji went with Tenten, and Naruto went with Hinata…leaving Sasuke to go with Sakura. Cause nobody wanted to go with a fan girl/boy.

"Now will every girl in the pair come get a sheet of music, you will be singing these next lesson so may I remind you that this is just a small assignment, so I can see who can singing, and who **wishes **they could." That last part earned some sniggers in the classroom.

Lining up, the girls were excited to find out what song they were going to get.

"Damn, I got 'A Whole New World' from the Aladdin III" complained Ino

"I got 'Nobody Wants to be Lonely' by Ricky Martin & Christina Aguilera" said Tenten, happily.

"I got 'Hate That I love You' by Rihanna and Ne-Yo" said Hinata, shyly

"I got the best song," boasted Sakura

"…sooo spill" replied Ino

"I got…'Start of Something New' by Zac Efron and Vanessa Anne Hudgens" Sakura exclaimed

"Awww" replied the group, while the guys sweat dropped

"Um…why is that song so good?" asked Naruto. As soon as that was asked the girls glared daggers at Naruto causing him to hide.

'_He sure is in for it now' Sasuke, Shikamaru and Neji thought_

"Well," Ino started to explain, still glaring "since the Naruto-**baka** has bad taste in music. I'll explain…"

"GIRLS!!!!!!! Stop talking and start singing. You too boys!" yelled Anko

"Fine"

"Yes Miss"

"hn"

"Yes"

"Fine"

"Troublesome"

"YES"

"hn"

**With Ino and Shikamaru**

"Shikamaru wake up!!!" she was screaming in his ear.

"Troublesome woman"

"What did you just call me?!" said a furious blonde girl

"…nothing"

"That's what I thought, now _**sing with me**_"

"Troublesome" he said as he started to sing

**With Naruto and Hinata**

"Hinata-chan!!!" and hugs Hinata, really, really tightly.

"N-n-ar-u-t-o-kun" she said as she blushed really hard, and turning purple from the lack of air.

Throwing a piece of crumpled paper at Naruto's head, Sasuke says "Dobe, she can't breathe". Naruto slowly let go

"Sorry, Hinata-chan" he said in a sad tone

"It's okay, I forgive you" she said turning back into her normal self, still blushing.

"Yay!! Hinata-chan forgives me" and hugs her again, but not as tight.

"Um…N-Naruto-k-kun we s-should s-start"

"Okay, Hinata-chan" he said as he picked up the piece of music.

**With Tenten and Neji**

'_Can you hear my voice _

_Do you hear my song _

_It's a serenade _

_So your heart can find me_

_And suddenly your flying down the stairs _

_Into my arms, baby (ohhh)'_

'…'

…

"Hyuga!!!!" Tenten yelled "Are you listening to me?!"

…

"Hyuga!!!" she repeated

"huh??" he said waking up

"Were you listening to me?!" said a very fumed girl

"…Yer"

"So why didn't you come in??!!"

"hn"

"Fine!! Be like that. Just **sing** when it's your turn!"

"hn" and they started singing again

_**Flashback**_

'_Time for her solo' thought Neji_

'_Can you hear my voice_

_Do you hear my song'_

'_**Whoa, she's good'**_

'_Yer, but I have heard her sing so many times. What's the difference?'_

'_**Um…OMG, you like her…that means…OMG I like her too.' Putting thinking face on 'Now that makes much sense'**_

'_I can't like her we have known each other since Yr 1'_

'_**What?! I didn't do anything I just say what you're too scared to say'**_

'_Whatever…is she screaming my name?!'_

"_Hyuga!!!!" Tenten yelled "Are you listening to me?!"_

'_**Apparently, sucked in'**_

'…_Ahh, shit'_

"_Hyuga!!!"_

_**End of Flashback**_

**With Sasuke and Sakura **

A/N:_**Sakura,**__Sasuke,__both_

_Livin' in my own world_

_Didn't understand,_

_That anything could happen_

_When you take a chance_

_**I never believed in, **__(oh)_

_**What I couldn't see**_

_**I never opened my heart **__(oh)_

_**To all the possibilities**_

_**Ooooooooooh**_

_I know, _

_**that something has changed**_

_Never felt this way _

_**And right here tonight**_

_This could be the_

_Start of something new _

_**It feels so right **__to be here with you, oh_

_And now lookin' in your eyes _

_**I feel in my heart**__(feel in my heart)_

_The Start of Something New_

They stopped when they heard clapping. And turned around to see…

"This is great work Sasuke and Sakura," said Anko "See this is what standard you should be at to be the best in the class" Sakura blushed at this comment.

**Bell Rings**

"That's it for today but tomorrow. You perform!!" she yelled at the class as they left.

**

* * *

A/N: **Can people please tell me if this should be: 

a) romance/humour

b) romance/mystery

c) romance/tragedy

d) romance/they don't get together

cause I really need to know so I can change the next chapters.

Also, yes I did make Neji think/say OMG. I told you OOCness was happening.

Till next time,

aliceeyy-chan


	6. Inners at war

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. JUST THIS STORYLINE

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the line Mr Gai's ranting about sex later on, that was from Mean Girls

Warning: OOCness of Sasuke he more um…talkative

* * *

Chapter 6- Inners at war

* * *

Recap:

**Bell Rings**

"That's it for today but tomorrow. You perform!!" she yelled at the class as they left.

End of Recap

**

* * *

**

Sakura P.O.V.

'_Thank god it's time for my free'_

'_**Tell me about it Mr Asuma kept smoking, doesn't he know that would kill him'**_

'_I know lunch wasn't fun either, we had like the whole school surrounding us'_

'_**But Kurenai was nice… but I never want to piss her off…'**_as they went to flashback mode

**Flashback**

"Hello class I'm Ms Kurenai and I'll be your English teacher this year" said a woman who was pretty and probably in her early 30's. "Ok class I have one rule and one rule only…" she said sweetly "YOU WILL AND WILL ALWAYS OBEY ME, YOU WILL NEVER PISS ME OFF AND YOU SHALL NEVER BE LATE…" she yelled across the class room scaring every student in the class "Am I clear?" she asked in a firm voice.

"Yes Ms Kurenai" the class said simultaneously, scared…very scared

"Good…now on with this class"

**End of Flashback**

'_Yer, she was freaky…remind me never to piss her off or be late.' _

I arrived at the door of the library I figured I might as well catch up on some homework given out today and some reading. I walked through the shelves of the books in the library and found heaps of books ranging from cooking to space to science-fiction to donkeys.

While looking along the shelves for a book about Ice Caps when I bumped into a rather solid object and started to fall. I grabbed at the shelves to stop me falling but ended up grabbing a book which kinda didn't help with the falling problem.

THUD

"Well, aren't we getting into a habit of falling down around me" I heard and looked up to find Sasuke standing over me. He looked down at the book in my hand and smirked "Getting some light reading were we?" taking the book and showing me the cover. "I never knew you were into Icha Icha!" I looked at the book and blushed furiously. I just had to grab at that book didn't I! Knowing me not liking to look completely stupid I said…

"Are you following me?" _shit _I could have hit myself, god that was stupid. He smirked as he said

"No, I have a free and I'm hiding from fangirls" Then he raised his eyebrow suspiciously and said "Are you sure your not following me?"

"No, why would I follow a hot guy like you?!" I said a bit too quickly, then when he smirked I realised what I had just said _shit _I could have hit myself again. GOD HELP ME!! "No I mean…that…um…I…said ass, yer that's what I said ass" I said trying to smirk, but that didn't go so well.

"No I specifically remember you saying and I quote "hot guy like you"" he stated then smirked. And that did it I blushed even harder, if that was even possible as I shook my head and from all this talking I didn't notice that he had backed me into a corner between the shelf and the wall.

He leaned his head in and said "Well let's clear your mind, shall we?" as he kissed my lips ever so lightly. My inner self was doing back flips and rejoiced while I stood there leaning on the wall for support while the high's schools heart throb was standing in front of me **kissing** me.

I really didn't know what to do. Half of me wanted more and the other wanted to kill him. But he pulled away from my mouth and I felt cold like something was missing.

He stood back in front of me and smirked ever so sexily at me. My knees felt weak and I slid slowly down the wall until I was sitting instead of standing in front of him. I pressed the backs of my hands to my burning cheeks and looked up at him. His onyx orbs were boring into my emerald ones. He put his hand out and I grasped it.

'_**AAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWW! KAWAII!!'**_

'_There was NOT a tingle down my spine! THERE WASN'T!_'

'_**There was there was there was!!'**_

'_Was not…'_

**'(_sceptical look)'_**

'_Ok…Maybe there was…but I didn't, um…enjoy it!'_

'_**Bullshit! You enjoyed every single part of that interaction!'**_

'_No I didn't'_

'_**Do you realise that the boy that makes you bokki is looking at you funny?!' **_(A/N: bokki means horny)

'_SHIT!!'_

'_**You didn't deny he makes you bokki!'**_

'… _Oh fuck!'_

**Normal POV**

He picked the furiously blushing pink haired girl off the floor. He wouldn't relinquish his grip on her hand and started to slowly kiss her hand and continue sensually up her arm. When he reached her collar bone he started to suck at it slowly. She let out a long involuntary moan.

He stopped and started sucking on her bottom lip and kissed her long and hard. At a cough they sprang apart and saw Jiraiya drooling at them and taking notes.

He said "No don't stop because of me!"

Sakura put her head in her hands, the hickey on her neck broadcasting her 'experience' to the world. _'How much more humiliating can my day get?'_

Sasuke walked up to Jiraiya and delivered a strong punch to his nose.

Blood dripping from his nose, he said "Right! Detention both of you!"

Sakura groaned. _'That much worse'_

08080808

The students picked up their books after P.E.

**Flashback**

Mr Gai yelled "Don't have sex, because you will get pregnant and die! Don't have sex in the missionary position, don't have sex standing up, just don't do it, OK?"

**End Flashback**

My my, that was an interesting lesson!

Sakura met up with all the girls outside their lockers. "Wanna go shopping, like now?"

"Sorry, I've got detention now with Sasuke" She blushed and started to walk away.

"Oh my god Sakura! What is that on your neck?!" Tenten said

"I t-think that's a h-hickey T-tenten!" Hinata stuttered

"Oh Sakura! Have _fun _in "detention""

"It really is detention, it was from Jiraiya for…um..." she stopped at at and blushed remebering why she had detention and quickly ran away.

08080808

Sakura walked into the detention room and found that Jiraiya had not arrived yet but Sasuke had and was sitting in the front row in the corner, right next to where she liked to sit. She went and sat at a desk as far away from Sasuke as possible, a.k.a at the back in the corner. Sasuke got up and sat right next to her. Trapping her in the corner of the room. "So Sakura, where were we...?" He started to move closer to her.

Right at that moment Jiraiya walked in the door. "Was I interrupting something?"

"No" Sakura said a bit too quickly for her liking while Sasuke swore under his breath.

"What was that Sasuke?"

"Oh nothing Sir, just thinking of a book I'm planning to write. 'A Thousand Ways to Kill a Certain Teacher', that's all"

"Will it be as interesting as my books Sasuke?"

"Oh I'm sure it will be, Sir." Sasuke said dripping with sacrasm

"Now, I have your punishment here in my book" He pulled out a couple of sheets out of his book and walked up to the table the two were still standing at. "You will both have separate but related punishments. I have come up with them personally" They both groaned. "No need to have that attitude to me! You will need 3 friends each to participate in this activity. I have booked you each a timeslot in next week assembly. You MUST perform these songs whole heartedly otherwise you will get another 3 weeks of detention and will have to perform AGAIN!" He handed Sakura a piece of paper.

She looked at the title of the song in shock and threw the piece of paper on the floor screaming "I AM NOT DOING THAT SONG!"

Sasuke picked up the paper and smirked pervertedly. He said to Jiraiya "I think I don't really need to write that book anymore"

**

* * *

**

A/N:

**Tesscakes: Hi, I'm Tesscakes (not my real name but anyway) I am Aliceeyy-chan's friend and I wrote a large part of this chapter, if you think this is ooc of her then it is me! Lol! **

**Aliceeyy-chan: Yer this kid is strange…but yer the perverted-ness was mostly her.**

**Tesscakes: (****perverted smile)**

**Aliceeyy-chan: ...As you can tell. Well we hope you like it and you won't believe what Sakura has to sing…(hehehe)**

**Tesscakes: (****insert evil laugh here)**

**Sakura: You two are so mean!!**

**Sasuke: I actually like the song, there making you sing (perverted smirk). I will especially like the actions that come with it. Hehehe**

**Sakura: (gulp) ohhhhh shit!!**

**Jiraiya: Oh well…review to find out what the songs are…and Sasuke don't feel left out. You will have a **_**suitable **_**song too. (pervertedly smiles)**

**Sasuke: Fuck!!**

**Tesscakes and Aliceeyy-chan: Also we would like you reviewers to help us choose a **_**suitable **_**song for Sasuke. So send a review with the choice. hehehe**

Can people please tell me if this should be:

a) romance/humour

b) romance/mystery

c) romance/tragedy

d) romance/they don't get together

P.S: If this was really out of character don't worry there is an excuse for this behaviour of Sasuke. But you'll have to find out in the next chapter.


	7. Songs and Surprises

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. JUST THIS STORYLINE

Warning: OOCness of Sasuke he more um…talkative

* * *

Chapter 7- Songs and Surprises

**Sakura's POV**

"TOUCH MY BODY BY MARIAH CAREY?! NO WAY!! THAT IS THE MOST GRAPHIC SONG EVER!" I fumed and screeched.

"Sing it now Sakura, I infer from your reaction that you are already familiar with the song and with what actions you would be required to perform" Jiraiya said with a perverted smile on his face. "You can get some ideas for your" he coughed "dancing, from the film clip. There are some brilliant ideas in it and I'm sure your audience will enjoy it." He started to drool at the prospect. I shivered and he snapped out of it and turned to Sasuke saying "Mr Uchiha, what do you think about this, should she give us a demonstration?"

I sent a pleading look in Sasuke's direction but he gave an evil smile and said "Show us Cherry" _'Oh god'_

I started singing, tentatively then getting my groove

_I know that you've been waiting for it_

_I'm waiting too_

_In my imagination I'd be all up on you_

_I know you got that fever for me_

_102_

_And boy I know I feel the same_

_My temperature's through the roof_

_If there's a camera up in here_

_Then it's gonna leave with me_

_When I do (I do)_

_If there's a camera up in here_

_Then I'd best not catch this flick_

_On YouTube (YouTube)_

_'Cause if you run your mouth and brag_

_About this secret rendezvous_

_I will hunt you down_

_'Cause they be all up in my business_

_Like a Wedding interview_

_But this is private_

_Between you and I_

I stopped singing, feeling really uncomfortable because Jiraiya was drooling at me and Sasuke had a strange look on his face. He crossed his legs awkwardly and he moved the jumper he had draped around his waist around to the front. He got up, with his legs still crossed and excused himself, muttering to Jiraiya something about having some 'business' to deal with in the bathroom. Jiraiya nodded knowingly and tapped the side of his nose.

"You can continue with your singing when Sasuke gets back. You can just think about actions while we wait, you can show them to me now if you want" then the scary old man WINKED at me!! WINKED!! Yuk!

I sat on the edge of the table and continued reading the lyrics of the song and writing down ideas for the choreography, bearing in mind that Ino, Tenten and Hinata wouldn't be too happy about doing this. Just then, a shiver went down my spine…

**Sasuke's POV**

When I got back from my 'business' in the bathroom. Sakura was sitting on the edge of the table. She was leaning over towards me and her unusually low top was showing ample cleavage and you could see the mark I had inflicted on her this afternoon. My eyes went wide at the memory of what my inner had done to her. She noticed that I was there and I saw a look in her eyes that I had never seen before. It was a mixture of relief… and was that… lust?

"You can continue now Sakura" Jiraiya said. The nerve of that guy! Hitting on his students like that and being turned on by it. It's disgusting really. The being turned on should only be done by the students. Then I remembered the reason for my trip to the bathroom and my face went bright red. I realized that Jiraiya had left the room. I shook myself and looked at Sakura, who started to sing.

_Touch my body_

She touched one finger to her tongue and started to drag it sexily down her body

'_**Oh yeah! That was HOT!'**_

'_wait WHAT? Did I just think sexily?'_

'_**Why yes you did Mr Uchiha. And you know it's true'**_

_Put me on the floor_

_Wrestle me around_

_Play with me some more_

She wriggled her ass around, getting closer and closer to me…

'_woah! What's this??'_

'_**the hottest girl in the school dancing very sexily in front of you'**_

_Touch my body_

_Throw me on the bed_

_I just wanna make you feel_

_Like you never did._

She moved closer and closer to me predatorily, forcing me to fall backwards onto the table behind me. My eyes grew wide as I realized what she was doing.

_Touch my body_

_Let me wrap my thighs_

_All around your waist_

_Just a little taste_

That's exactly what she did. She clambered onto the table on top of me and started to straddle my waist. I can't tell you I wasn't enjoying it because that would be a lie but it was really out of character for Sakura… just like I was out of character this afternoon…. Hmm…. There must be something in this. I got distracted from my train of thought as Sakura started to grind me.

_Touch my body_

_Know you love my curves_

_Come on and give me what I deserve_

_And touch my body._

Her next part of the song was finished, so her mouth was free to have its wicked way…. She started to suck at my bottom lip then pressed her mouth onto mine and darted her tongue in and out of mine.

'_I moaned just because she was still grinding me! Not because I was enjoying it! I probably would have moaned for any girl… I probably would have moaned for that ugly fat girl who sits by the bike shed at lunch on her own…. Well maybe not… but that's beside the point!'_

'_**Admit it! You were turned on because it was Sakura! She makes you bokki dude! Admit it!'**_

'_She doesn't! That's only you that thinks that'_

'_**Yes, but I am you! And I can take over anytime I want…. Even now….'**_

**Normal POV**

Sasuke started to kiss Sakura back passionately and urgently. They kept up the canoodling even when they heard a cough at the door. Then they heard; "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" Then they looked up… to see Tsunade dragging Jiraiya into the room by his ear from outside and tugging a notebook off him.

"And what is th…" She said formidably and promptly was cut off by Jiraiya launching himself at her lips.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Hi, I'm tesscakes from the other chappie, I wrote this one all myself XP

**make me feel special and review, k? I don't know what u guys like so just bear with me? Aliceeyy-chan thinks we should change the rating…. But I don't think its so veryy bad! But it could…. Who knows….? Hmm…..**

**Just wait and see….**


	8. BAD NEWS & NEXT DAY

**Bad news not chapter**

...I'm sorry to inform you that this story will be discontinued

It maybe picked up again for the future, but for now I'm not continuing it...

It's completely losing it's focus for now...

I'm sorry...

Tell me if i should just delete it or leave it...

So sorry,

aliceeyy-chan

* * *

**Next day...**

...okay, you guys win i will TRY and keep going!!

Thankx for the support,  
aliceeyy-chan

P.S. it wasn't just the fact there wasn't alot of reviews, it was the fact I THOUGHT no-one was reading it...but i was wrong...

P.S.S. No promises though


End file.
